spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Llamacorns and boiz (book series)
Llamacorns and boiz is a surprise boibook made by Peppycatgaming. I- llamacorns meet boiz Chapter one- boiz One day in jamaa, boiz were playing in sarapia forest. Everyone was playing with somthing. Kawaii boiz had their balls, the normal boiz were reading the newest AZS copy, and a giant screen was set up for a movie. No clanners, no cheesetigers, no leggies, no nothing was there. Meanwhile, a llama was getting a horn implant. They were almost finished with it, until A Spinnyboi came in. He got his treatment, which took a hour and left. The llamacorn however, was mad because of this, and swore revenge on that boi. Chapter two- llamacorn is born Once the fusing was done, the first llamacorn in jamaa was born. Jammers oohed and aaaahed over the creature. Jammers were also snapping photos and putting on fake unicorn horns. She loved the attention yet her anger was still clear in her mind. Therefore she stampeeded her way to the guard of the forest. The guard however, stopped her in her tracks and said, "do not try to enter this land, for the boiz are using it". She lied and said "oh, I'm here to visit and pay respects to jullian2. Praise to King bean!" He shruged and said, fine. Chapter three- boiz and llamacorns The boiz were shocked at the sight. They said, "do not harm us, for we are peaceful creatures, and we mean no harm." She looked and said, "I am looking for one boi in particular. His name I heard, was Boie. The boiz Just said, "Oh, boie? He just got a flower transplant. He's over there if you need him." She sighed and walked over to Boie, who was waiting for the movie. "Why did you go to the transplant place while I was getting a horn implant?" He said, "well, I had something scheduled, so I Went." She sighed. "Well ok... I guess..." II- Friends? Chapter one- later Later enough, they chatted and made the occasional joke, and they put on a lei and head flower. Finally Boie wondered "what is her name?" And therefore he asked. The llamacorn said, "I do not have one." Boie asked "can I name you?" She said ok. Boie named her starry and they went on. They continued to chat, and a nightwinged boi named Tuplet was singing the night away. All seemed calm for now... Chapter two- Defence A cheesetiger made a disguise as a bush, and was secretly wanting to kill a few boiz. It was obvious that he had a disguise, but boiz were too busy watching A Nightmare Before Christmas. Furious of they're laughing, he jumped out of his disguise and landed by the boi in the back corner. Nobody seemed to notice, so he leaped out and tackled Boie. The boi he landed on, Spinny, was angerier than a bucket of enraged kitty boiz. He joined the fight, on Boie's side. Later enough, you would suppose the QWB would come, right? Well they did. They yelled "QWB OPEN UP!!" At the top of their lungs. They ran in to the battle, and threw the cheesetiger into a cage. Starry looked up, impressed, yet confused. She asked " What happened?" Boie sat next to her and explained everything. Afterwards she sighed and said, "I am sorry for questioning it, I am still young to this world." Chaptee three- friends Boie asked if starry would be his friend. She accepted, for she was happy to make a new friend. But then the night moon came out. Tuplet and his nightwinged boi crew, sung amazing songs. Now all the boiz and starry were watching the movie. The movie ended, with it the night. Boie made a bed out of leaves and a blanket that was old. Starry was satisfied with it. Chapter four- Dangerous boi As they all slept in their bush homes, little did they know a stalker of the boiz were watching. From the sky a candle croc was watching their every move. This was Halagarot, The candle thief. Every night and day, cameras were watching sarapia forest. The boiz thought it was a law when set up, but really it was a spying system with one boi running it all. Category:Books Category:Not spinny boi Category:Stories Category:Amazing